My Love Story
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Cinta, persahabatan, perselingkuhan... Pengalaman terpahit Rukia karena perselingkuhan Grimmjow dengan saudara Rukia dan pengalaman terindah karena cinta pertama yang terbalaskan walaupun terlambat... Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata... RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini Sora persembahkan buat mba Riris sama mas Toufan sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Selamat menempuh hidup baru dan terimakasih sudah mengizinkan Sora mengotak-atik kisah kalian.

Happy Reading! ^^

My Love Story

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki Forever

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : 50% kisah nyata yang dialami mba Riris dan mas Toufan, 50% imajinasi Sora, AU, OOC, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

"Sayang cepetan, kasihan Ichigo sudah menunggu !" Seorang ibu yang sedang berada di dapur memanggil anaknya yang berada di lantai 2 karena sang anak sudah ditunggu oleh temannya di depan rumah.

Rukia POV

Aku mendengar triakan ibu saat aku sedang memakai dasi sekolah "Iya sebentar !"

Aku menjawab dari dalam kamar, setelah selesai memakai dasi aku mengambil tas yang diatas tempat tidurku, setelah itu aku ke lantai 1, mengambil roti tawar yang ada di meja makan dan berjalan keluar. "Ibu, Ayah aku berangkat dulu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ibu dan Ayah, aku berjalan ke pintu depan., setelah selesai memakai sepatu aku berjalan ke halaman, di sana aku melihat Ichigo sedang menunggujku, entah mengapa aku selalu berbunga-bunga setiap melihat Ichigo. Sepertinya Ichigo menyadari kehadiranku karena dia yang membelakangiku sekarang menghadap ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia !" Ichigo tersenyum padaku.

Ayolah Ichigo, jangan tersenyum seperti itu kau membuatku memiliki harapan untuk memilikimu.

"Selamat pagi, Senpai !" Aku menekankan kata Senpai saat mengucapkannya, bermaksud menggoda Ichigo.

"Berhenti memaggilku Senpai, Rukia. Ini bukan di sekolah," Ichigo memang selalu kesal jika aku memanggilnya Senpai saat berada di rumah.

"Hehe..." Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Ceria banget ? Baru diapeli sama Grimmjow ya?" Kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumahku.

Sebentar, tadi Ichigo menyebutkan nama siapa? Grimmjow? Please deh kenapa harus nama itu?

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi kata-kata Ichigo, Kalian ingin tahu siapa Grimmjow? Dia adalah pacarku. Oh, iya. Aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, sekarang aku kelas 3 SMA di SMA Karakura. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Hisana Kuchiki dan Byakuya Kuchiki, mereka sangat memanjakanku. Aku pikir perkenalanku cukup ini saja.

Emm... selanjutnya yang disebelahku, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil, rumah kami bersebelahan. Dia adalah mahasiswa di Universitas Karakura, Universitas Karakura terletak di sebelah SMA Karakura jadi, kami sering berangkat bersama. Tapi, kalau sudah berada di persimpangan kami akan berpisah soalanya bisa gawat kalau ada yang lihat aku bisa tinggal nama, maklum Ichigo selalu menjadi idola bahkan sejak masih di TK. Aku selalu memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Ichigo tapi, walaupun kami dekatkalau di rumah, saat di sekolah kami seperti tidak saling mengenal makanya aku memanggilnya Senpai saat di sekolah. Ah sudahlah, kalau membahas Ichigo aku selalu bersemangat.

Kita ganti topik, sekarang kita bahas Grimmjow, dia adalah pacarku, kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 minggu. Walaupun dibilang pacaran tapi, kami sangat jarang bertemu. Selain karena sekolah kami yang berbeda, aku juga tidak diperbolehkan keluar malam oleh orang tuaku jadi, kami jarang sekali bertemu, apalagi Ibuku sangat membenci Grimmjow. Katanya gara-gara Grimmjow sering membuat masalah di sekolah. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Grimmjow. Aku mau menjadi pacar Grimmjow hanya karena aku ingin mengubah Grimmjow agar tidak menjadi anak brandalan lagi, setidaknya aku ingin Grimmjow menjadi anak baik-baik seperti Ichigo. Aku tidak mencintai pacarku sendiri bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai siapa-siapa, kalian ingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang aku cintai?

Emm... sebelumnya aku mau cerita dulu, selain Ichigo, aku masih punya teman sepermainanku sejak kecil namanya Kaien, dia seumuran dengan Ichigo dan kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Ichigo. Kaien juga selalu menjadi idola seperti Ichigo dan mereka berdua sangat mirip hanya warna rambut mereka saja yang berbeda. Kalau aku dan Ichigo seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal saat di lingkungan sekolah sebaliknya, aku dan Kaien selalu dekat di manapun kami berada, oleh karena itu dulu aku pernah digosipkan sedang berpacaran dengan Kaien waktu kami masih SMP, saat itu aku kelas 1 SMP dan Kaien kelas 3 SMP yang berarti Ichigo juga kelas 3 SMP. Bahkan tetangga kami yang tahu kalau kami selalu pergi bertiga kemanapun kami pergi juga mengira kalau aku dan Kaien berpacaran, itu karena aku lebih sering ke rumah Kaien dari pada ke rumah Ichigo. Terlebih lagi orang yang sering ke rumahku adalah Kaien bukan Ichigo. Padahal aku sering ke rumah Kaien karena aku ada urusan dengan Kaien dan Kaien ke rumahku juga karena ada urusan. Kami mempunyai sebuah bisnis. Aku datang ke rumah Kaien untuk mencari informasi tentang orang yang aku sukai dan Kaien datang untuk meminta imbalan atas informasi yang telah dia berikan. Aku pernah sampai dimarahi oleh ibuku gara-gara isi lemari es ludes (habis) diambil olehku. Tentu saja aku tidak bilang kalau semua makanan yang ada di dalam lemari es aku ambil untuk Kaien. Sebenarnya aku ingin marah atau bahkan memukul Kaien tapi mau bagaimana lagi rahasia terbesarku ada di Kaien.

Kembali ke topik utama, siapa laki-laki yang aku cintai? Tapi, aku yakin kalian semua pasti bisa menebak siapa laki-laki yang aku cintai, iya kan? Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau Kaien mengetahui rahasia terbesarku soalnya Kaien mengetahui siapa laki-laki yang aku cintai.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berteman dengannya, aku mulai sadar saat aku kelas 1 SMP kalau aku mempunyai perasaan lebih dari teman atau bahkan kakak-adik. Aku sadar kalau aku mulai mencintai dia, walaupun dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman atau mungkin adik, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, bukan? Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama tidak harus memiliki, cukup melihatnya bahagia aku juga sudah bagahia tapi, jika bersamanya dan memilikinya aku akan sangat bahagia. Laki-laki yang aku cintai adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

**TBC**

Gomen Sora bikin fic baru padahal fic lain belum diselesaikan, soalnya Sora udah janji sama mba Riris bakal bikin kisah mba Riris sebagai kado pernikahan karena Sora ngga bisa dateng ke acara pernikahan mba Riris sama mas Toufan.

Boleh Sora minta sesuatu?

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

My Love Story

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

This story by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, dsb.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Seharusnya aku berpacaran dengan Grimmjow karena ingin membuatnya menjadi baik, Grimmjow memang terkenal buruk. Ternyata itu semua tidak akan jadi kenyataan, bayangkan saja baru satu bulan kami berpacaran dia sudah berani memintaku untuk melakukan ML dengannya. ML? Iya ML, making love, yang benar saja masa iya aku mau melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang yang tak aku cintai terlebih lagi dia bukan suamiku, memangnya aku perempuan apaan? Gara-gara itu juga aku sudah tak perduli dengan rencanaku untuk membuatnya menjadi anak baik-baik, takutnya bukan dia yang berubah jadi baik malah aku yang menjadi nakal. Niatnya sih aku pingin banget mutusin dia pas dia ngajakin ML tapi bisa lolos saja aku sudah bersyukur dan ini sudah hampir 3 bulan kami tak lagi berkomunikasi.

Aku paling sebal jika Senna, sepupuku berada di rumahku. Alasannya karena baik Senna maupun orang tuanya tak pernah mau kalah dengan keluargaku, mereka hanya bisa menghina keluargaku padahal keluarganya lebih rendah dari keluargaku. Baik lupakan.

"Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Grimmjow?" tanya Senna dengan nada mengejeknya dan senyum meremehkannya, aku tak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarku seraya berlalu meninggalkan Senna yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu sendirian, dimana Kaa-san?

"Hati-hati Grimmjow banyak yang suka," ujarnya masih dengan senyum dan nada meremehkan.

"Bukan urusanku," ujarku menutup sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Grimmjow dan Senna memang satu sekolah jadi tidak heran jika Senna mengenal Grimmjow dan menurutku Senna itu menyukai Grimmjow sebab saat aku baru saja berpacaran dengan Grimmjow, Senna jadi semakin membenciku bahkan dia juga berkata, 'apa kau tak puas mendapat perhatian Ichigo?'

Aku heran, apa salahku? Dan apa maksudnya?

Dulu kami berempat memang selalu bermain bersama Aku, Ichigo, Kaien dan Senna tapi lama-lama Senna berubah dia senang mencari-cari kesalahanku, menurut Ichigo lama-lama Senna menjadi 'nakal' dan entah sejak kapan kami menjadi jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Jujur saja aku masih kepikiran dengan kata-kata Kaa-san, Kaa-san bertanya kepadaku tentang pacar Senna, tentu saja aku tak tahu dan aku sangat terkejut saat Kaa-san berkata jika dia curiga bahwa Senna saat ini tengah berbadan dua, entahlah mungkin Kaa-san salah.

Aku sedang menunggu Ichigo di depan sekolah, hari ini Ichigo mengajakku untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan tentu saja aku menerimanya, siapa yang akan menolak ajakan orang yang disukainya? Kadang aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tak sanggup mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ichigo. Mungkin hari ini aku juga akan bercerita tentang kondisiku dan Grimmjow sebenarnya pada Ichigo.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memikirkan Ichigo tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah motor yang berhenti di depanku dan coba tebak siapa si pengendara motor tersebut? Grimmjow?! Serius aku panik, sekolah sudah sepi karena ini sudah hampir satu jam dari bel pulang, ichigo belum terlihat dan aku takut Grimmjow akan berbuat macam-macam.

"Aku tak akan macam-macam, jadi aku mohon jangan pergi, Rukia," ujar Grimmjow yang sama sekali tak dapat mengurangi kadar kepanikanku terlebih saat dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Rukia. Maaf aku khilaf waktu itu, maaf karena hampir memperkosamu tapi satu hal yang harus kamu tahu Rukia, aku sangat mencintaimu dan ini tulus," ujar Grimmjow lagi dan mungkin ini tulus, entahlah.

"Rukia, ayo naik."

Untung saja Ichigo datang disaat yang tepat, tanpa mengatakan apapun aku langsung melepaskan genggaman Grimmjow dan naik ke motor Ichigo tanpa menatap Grimmjow.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tadi aku mengganggu?" tanya Ichigo saat kami telah sampai di toko buku tempat tujuan kami.

"Tidak kamu justru menyelamatkan aku," ujarku seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat parkir tentu saja bersama Ichigo di sampingku.

"Kita ke caffe dulu ya? Aku lapar dan kamu harus menceritakan semuanya di sana," ujar Ichigo.

Memang di sini selain toko buku juga ada caffenya tanpa pembatas ke toko buku hanya ada lemari buku sebagai pembatasnya, caffenya juga tak terlalu besar hanya ada 5 buah meja dengan 4 kursi di masing-masing meja yang disusun berhadapan dan kelima meja ini disusun memanjang ke belakang.

"Kamu harus meninggalkan Grimmjow, Rukia. Dia bukan laki-laki yang cocok untukmu," ujar Ichigo setelah aku selesai bercerita tentang Grimmjow.

"Tanpa kamu suruh juga aku pasti akan meninggalkan dia," ujarku.

"Jadi, siapa laki-laki yang kamu sukai?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada penasaran yang kentara sekali.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa Kaien?"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat-lihat buku," ujarku seraya berdiri dari tempat duduk.

_Tak tahukah kau, Ichigo jika orang yang aku cintai sejak dulu adalah kamu._

Aku berada di bagian comic sementara Ichigo sedang mencari buku untuk referensi tugas kuliahnya. Toko buku ini tidak terlalu besar, 2 lemari buku setinggi 1,5 meter dengan 5 rak buku dan panjang masing-masing lemari 3 meter di sisi kanan sebagai pembatas dengan caffe, lalu masing dengan besar dan jumlah yang sama di dinding kiri dan belakang, sedangkan di tengahnya ada 6 rak yang diletakkan saling membelakangi jadi seperti ada 3 rak setinggi 1 meter dengan 4 rak di sisi kanan dan 4 rak di sisi kiri. Buku di sini juga lumayan lengkap ada comic, novel, buku sekolah, sejarah, umum, agama, politik, resep-resep, pertanian sampai majalahpun ada.

"Kamu sudah selesai, Rukia? Aku sudah mendapatkan buku yang aku cari," ujar Ichigo saat sudah berada di dekatku.

"Sudah, aku hanya membeli membeli 3 comic. Ayo bayar lalu kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," sapaku saat sudah sampai di rumah.

"Okaeri," jawab Okaa-san yang sepertinya berada di dapur oleh karena itu aku langsung ke dapur setelah melepas sepatu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, sayang?" tanya Kaa-san saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Seperti biasa, tadi aku pergi ke toko buku bersama Ichigo," jawabku setelah meminum segelas air di meja makan.

"Kamu tahu ternyata dugaan Kaa-san benar, Senna sedang hamil dan seminggu lagi dia akan menikah. Kaa-san sudah pernah bilang padamu bukan? Jika Grimmjow bukan cowok baik-baik dan sekarang omongan Kaa-san terbukti semua."

.

.

.

TBC

Sora update fic lawas haha udah 3th ini :p

makasih buat yg udah review chap kemarin, walaupun aku ga yakin orangnya masih di ffn

**selasauntukrindu, Kyucchi, Kurosaki Miyuki, Galeri Annisa, Aiyuki Akira, rukiahinaya dan Ryoma Ryan-Le Renard Roux.**

Adakah yg bersedia mereview? ^^


End file.
